Can never escape
by Imstardancer12
Summary: Hp/Twilight x over. Bella is back at hogwarts after goinging undercover. She meets some unexpected people there. set in new moon.


A/N okay I found this while cleaning out my documents. I wrote it awhile back and I don't know why I didn't post it. I will be posting it in twilight and harry potter okay. If there are any spelling mistakes or grammar please tell me. I don't know when I will update since I don't remembered writing this. Okay if you want to check when my other stories will be update check out the authors note them. K let us start the chap.

Disclaimer- I don't own Harry Potter or Twilight

FROM NEW MOON

"_Goodbye, Bella," he said in the same quiet, peaceful voice._

"_Wait!" I choked out the word, reaching for him, willing my deadened legs to carry me forward._

_I thought he was reaching for me, too. But his cold hands locked around my tiny wrists and pinned them to my sides. He leaned down, and pressed his lips very lightly to my forehead for the briefest instant. My eyes closed._

"_Take care of yourself," he breathed, cool against my skin._

_There was a light, unnatural breeze. My eyes flashed open. The leaves on a small vine maple shuddered with the gentle wind of his passage._

_He was gone._

Today was the first of September and the day I started my seventh and final year. I was being escorted by members of the Order. The Order of the Phoenix is a secret organization determined to destroy Voldemort; they were the ones who sent me to Forks in the first place, fearing for my safety. However, what actually happened while I was away was a mystery to even Dumbledore.

I'd spent my entire summer holidays at The Order's headquarters, as it was now technically my house. It had originally belonged to my god father but he died about two months before I left for Forks, leaving the house to me in his will. My friends had been staying at headquarters as well, as all their parents were part of the order and they had to be close by. My friends are Harry Potter, Gunny Weasley, Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger (Is that how you spell her name. I don't feel like looking in my book.) and the twins Fred and George Weasley.

Yesterday as Dumbledore left headquarters to return to Hogwarts for the start of a new year, but before he left he pulled me aside. He told me that I was now the Gryffindor Quidditch captain! Quidditch is one of my favorite sport, I played seeker, while Harry and Ginny played Chaser and Ron, Keeper. Sadly, Hermione wasn't really into Quidditch.

The five of us ran through the fake wall on the London train station.

"Bye kids," Mrs. Weasley, Ron and Ginny's mum, called; kissing us all on the cheek; she along with Mr. Weasley and some of the other order members had escorted us here for safety.

"Bye mom," Ginny said before Hermione, Ginny and I took our luggage onto the train. Harry and Ron followed shortly after, having said goodbye to their parents, and the five of us went and found an empty compartment.

"So Bella, There is something wrong with you. Please tell us what it is," Genny said noticing how I had been sulking.

"It's nothing, I am just thinking." I had been in a bad mood today so it came out sounding harsh. "Sorry Genny," when her face fell, " I am just in a bad mood.

"Its okay Bells, We all have those days."

For the rest of the train ride i slept. When we arrived we heard Hagrid with the first years. When we arrived at the The Great Hall, it was time for the sorting. After it was over it was time for the speech. Dumbledore stood up again to give his usual beginning of year speech.

"Before we begin, Mr. Filch would like me to remind you that all Weasley products are banned on school grounds." Several snickers went around the room. The twins, Fred and George, owned a joke shop in Diagon Alley. It was called 'Weasley's' ( it is called this right my 6th book is destroyed) and after a few incidents in my fifth year, while the twins were still at school, they'd been banned.

"There have been some changes in staff as well," he continued. "Professor Snape will be teaching Defense against the Dark Arts." This time the sentence was followed by gasps. Snape had been after that job for years but Dumbledore never let him have it, saying it was better if he stayed teaching Poisons; I guess he'd finally given in. Snape had always hated me for some unknown reason. All I knew was that it had something to do with my parents.

Dumbledore continued, "And Potions will now be taught by -"

Dumbledore was cut off as the doors to the Great Hall opened.

( I wanted to stop there.)

What I saw shocked me. The Cullen's stood there in line. They seemed different since I last saw them especially Ed- him. They walked down the hall towards the head master.

"As I was saying Mrs. Cullen here will be taking over potions. Now lets welcome the Cullen family. We have Mrs. Esme Cullen, Mr. Carlisle Cullen who will be helping in the Hospital Wing. We have there children Alice, Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper, and Edward they will be joining the seventh year."

I looked around and saw all the boys drooling and the girls glaring. It reminded me of second year with Professor Lockheart, except it was the other way around.

"Let us now sort them"

Mogonigal (sp) stood up again and called out there names.

Emmett went to Hufflepuff, Rosalie to Sletheren (sp), Alice to Gryffindor, Edward Gryffindor,and Jasper, Ravenclaw.

Once they were sorted Ron came up and asked me a question.

"why do you look like you saw a ghost, Bella?

With that last word all the Cullen's heads snapped and looked strait at me.

A/n tell me if there mistakes and I have no clue when I will update.


End file.
